HPWiki:Gliederung
Vorschlag für eine Gliederung oder: Welche Artikel brauchen wir? Legende: * rote Artikel existieren noch nicht * okay: Der Artikel ist so weit in Ordnung - natürlich kann er noch verbessert werden! Sammelartikel: Zu Personen reichen am Anfang Sammelartikel, also ein Artikel für alle weniger bedeutenden Gryffindors usw. Wenn es zu einer Person später mehr zu schreiben gibt, kann man sie immer noch auslagern. Bitte diese Liste noch erweitern! Personen Fam. Potter * Harry Potter Redirect darauf: Harry * James Potter * Lily Potter Fam. Weasley * Arthur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Bill * Charlie * Percy * Fred und George - Die Weasley-Zwillinge * Ron * Ginny Muggel * Die Dursleys Schüler in Hogwarts * Sammelartikel für die Gryffindors: Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey, Dennis Crevey und alle anderen, die nur kurz erwähnt wurden. * Ron Weasley Redirect darauf: Ron * Hermine Granger Redirects darauf: Hermione Granger, Hermine, Hermione * Neville Longbottom * Ginny Weasley * die Weasley-Zwillinge Redirects darauf: Fred Weasley, George Weasley * Percy Weasley * Angelina Johnson * Oliver Wood * Sammelartikel für die Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode und alle anderen, die nur kurz erwähnt werden * Draco Malfoy * Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, Redirects darauf Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle * Theodore Nott * Marcus Flint * Sammelartikel für die Ravenclaws, die nur kurz erwähnt werden, z. B. Padma Patil * Cho Chang * Luna Lovegood * Sammelartikel für die Hufflepuffs, die nur kurz erwähnt werden, z. B. Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones * Cedric Diggory * Dumbledores Armee Lehrer/Beschäftigte in Hogwarts * Albus Dumbledore, Redirects darauf: Dumbledore, Prof. Dumbledore * Severus Snape, Redirect darauf: Snape * Minerva McGonagall * Filius Flitwick * Professor Sprout * Professor Quirrell * Gilderoy Lockhart (okay) * Remus Lupin, Redirect darauf: Remus John Lupin * Alastor Moody * Dolores Umbridge Redirect darauf: Dolores Jane Umbridge * Rubeus Hagrid, Redirect darauf: Hagrid * Poppy Pomfrey * Irma Pince * Madam Hooch * Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche Redirect darauf: Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank * Professor Sinistra * Sibyll Trelawney * Argus Filch (Mrs Norris nicht vergessen) * Firenze Orden des Phönix * Orden des Phönix als Artikel, Redirect darauf: Phöixorden, Order of the Phoenix * Sirius Black * Arabella Figg Redirect darauf: Arabella Doreen Figg (okay) * Mundungus Fletcher * Arthur Weasley * Bill Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Nymphadora Tonks * Molly Weasley Zaubereiministerium * Sammelartikel für die Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums: Amelia Bones, Perkins, Bode, Croaker, Eric Munch), Scrimgeour * Zaubereiminister (auch die früheren soweit bekannt) * Cornelius Fudge * Ludo Bagman * Bartemius Crouch sr. * Bertha Jorkins * Newt Scamander Todesser * Sammelartikel für alle Todesser ohne eigenen Artikel, Redirect darauf: Death Eaters, Death Eater * Lord Voldemort Tom Riddle, Voldemort * Lucius Malfoy * Igor Karkaroff Redirect darauf: Karkaroff * Bellatrix Lestrange * Peter Pettigrew * Bartemius Crouch jr. * Antonin Dolohow * Rabastan Lestrange * Rodolphus Lestrange Gründer von Hogwarts * Godric Gryffindor * Helga Hufflepuff * Rowena Ravenclaw * Salazar Slytherin andere Personen * Narcissa Malfoy * Familie Black - Sirius' Mutter, Vater, der Stammbaum und alle angeheirateten Verwandten... (ächtz) * Andromeda Tonks * Ted Tonks * Stan Shunpike * Ernie Prang * Rita Kimmkorn Redirect darauf: Rita Skeeter * Phineas Nigellus * Nicolas Flamel * Mark Evans * Kennilworthy Whisp * Viktor Krum * Fleur Delacour * Olympe Maxime * Liste aller am Rande erwähnten Personen Magische Wesen Sammelartikel Magische Wesen mit Hinweisen auf J.K. Rowlings magische Tier- und Zauberwesen, deren mythologische Herkunft,hierarchische Rangordnung usw. Darin werden auch die einzelnen Arten beschrieben oder verlinkt. Von den Tierwesenund Zauberwesen und Geistern gibt es bereits ca 50 Einzelartikel, die führe ich hier nicht alle auf.Außer den biologischen Arten von Tierwesen, sind in dieser Kategorie auch einzelnebekannte Tierwesen , Zauberwesen und Geister (Dobby, Krummbein usw.). Die bekannten Tierwesen Die meisten Artikel gibt es schon s. Magische Wesen und die darin verlinkten Einzelartikel. * Knallrümpfiger Kröter * Zentaur ** Firenze ** Baine ** ... ** ... * Drache ** Norbert * Posteule ** Hedwig ** Pic Widgeon * Acromantula ** Aragog und Mosag * Kniesel ** Krummbein * Phönix ** Fawkes Zauberwesen Sammelartikel zu Zauberwesen allgemein, Rassismus, Artikel zu allen Arten, Artikel zu bekannten Wesen * Hauselfen ** Dobby ** Winky ** Kreacher * Dementor * Kobold * Riese ** Grawp * Vampir * Sabberhexe Geister Sammelartikel Geist, etc.)und: * Portrait ** schulleiterportrai ** Fette Dame **... * Poltergeist ** Peeves * Fast Kopfloser Nick * Der Blutige Baron * Maulende Myrte Handlungsorte * Hogwarts (aufteilen, erweitern) ** Haus Gryffindor ** Haus Hufflepuff ** Haus Ravenclaw ** Haus Slytherin * Verbotener Wald Redirect darauf: Forbidden Forest * Hogsmeade (momentan noch Redir auf Hogwarts) * King's Cross/Bahnsteig 9 3/4 * Sirius' Haus Redirects darauf: Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld-Platz * Askaban Redirect darauf: Azkaban * Little Whinging * Ligusterweg Redirect darauf: Privet Drive * Fuchsbau Redirect darauf: Burrow * Winkelgasse Redirect darauf: Diagon Alley * Nokturngasse Redirect darauf: Knockturn Alley * Tropfender Kessel Redirect darauf: Leaky Cauldron, Der tropfende Kessel * Godric's Hollow * Durmstrang * Beauxbatons * Zaubereiministerium Redirect darauf: Ministry of Magic * Gringotts * Kammer des Schreckens Redirect darauf: Chamber of Secrets * Große Halle Redirect darauf: Great Hall * Florish & Blotts * Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Magische Welt Magische Gegenstände * Zauberstab * Stein der Weisen * Denkarium * Spiegel Nerhegeb * Spickoskop * Sprechender Hut Redirect von Sorting Hat * Erinner-mich REDIRECT von Remembrall * Karte des Rumtreibers REDIRECT von Marauder's Map * Mimbulus mimbeltonia- Kaktus Magische Kommunikations- und Verkehrsmittel * Flohnetzwerk * Fahrender Ritter * Fliegender besen * Portschlüssel * Zwei-Wege-Spiegel * Heuler * Apparieren und Disapparieren Magische Spiele und Sportarten * Trimagisches Turnier * Quidditch * Klatscher * Quaffel Redirect darauf: Quaffle * Schnatz Redirect darauf: Snitch * Sucher Redirect darauf: Seeker * Treiber Redirect darauf: Beater * Jäger Redirect darauf: Hunter * Banchory Bangers Gesellschaft und Politik * Zaubereiministerium * Orden des Phönix * Dumbledores Armee * Muggel * Schlammblut * Zauberer * Hexe * Squib * Rassismus in der magischen Welt * Zauberschulprüfungen]] * Verzeichnis magischer Berufe]] * Heiler * Auror * Galeonen Magische Presse und magische Bücher * Der Tagesprophet * Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten * Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind * Lehrbücher * Biografien * Die Hexenwoche *...viele, viele Bücher * Radio usw. Hexerei und Zauberei * Verzeichnis der Zauber und Zaubersprüche * Verzeichnis von Zaubertrank-Zutaten Schulfächer * Zaubertränke Redirect darauf: Potions * Zauberkunst Redirect darauf: Charms * Verwandlung Redirect darauf: Transfiguration * Astronomie * Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Redirects darauf: Defence against the Dark Arts, DADA * Wahrsagen Redirect darauf: Divination * Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Redirect darauf: Care of Magical Creatures * Arithmantik Redirect darauf: Arthmancy * Alte Runen Redirect darauf: Ancient Runes * Kräuterkunde Redirect darauf: Herbology Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke * Im Verzeichnis finden sich alle Zauber und Zaubersprüche wie Lumos, Nox ... Zusätzlich einzelne Artikel zu: * Zaubertrank * Todesfluch * Animagus * Unverzeihliche Flüche * Imperiusfluch * cruciatus * Vielsafttrank * Expecto Patronum * Oklumentik * Fidelius-Zauber * Aufmunterungszauber]] Begriffsklärungen (Eigentlich überflüssig, da durch die Suchfunktion abgedeckt) * Gryffindor - kann stehen für: Haus in Hogwarts, Name des Gründers, einen Schüler aus dem Haus Gryffindor * Hufflepuff dito * Ravenclaw dito * Slytherin dito Reale Welt * Joanne K. Rowling Redirect darauf: Rowling (okay) * Comic Relief Redirect darauf: Comic Relief UK die Bücher und Filme * Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Redirects darauf: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens, Redirect darauf: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, Redirect darauf: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, Redirect darauf: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, Redirect darauf Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Band 7 * Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, Redirect darauf: Quidditch through the Ages * Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, Redirect darauf: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Carlsen Verlag * Nachträgliche Änderungen in den Büchern * Übersetzungskritik an der deutschen Ausgabe Büchern * Logische Fehler in den Büchern - Redir Flints * Sekundärliteratur Chronologie * Chronologie - Grundlagen, Probleme Fan-Aktivitäten * Links zu Fan-Sites, Foren usw. * Fanfiction * Prozesse, Urheberrecht * evtl. Schauspieler, Regisseure usw. Projektorganisation: * Hauptseite * Lizenz, GFDL * Impressum * Hilfeseite * Internet-HPWiki:Quellen, die bei der Arbeit helfen * Projektportal